thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Eliana
Forums: Index > Wolf House > 'Name:'Eliana 'Gender: 'Female 'Age:'14 'Godly Parent Choice 1:'Apollo 'Godly Parent Choice 2:'Poseidon 'Godly Parent Choice 3:'Ares 'Cohort Choice 1:'5th Cohort 'Cohort Choice 2:'1st Cohort 'Faceclaim:'None ---- 'Appearance:'blonde hair, brown eyes, slim figure, easily tanned skin, couple of freckles, 5ft 4 'Personality:'eccentric, passionate, cunning, just, creative, daring, resourceful, clever, impulsive, short-tempered, curious, determined, independent, paranoid, Sarcastic, lazy, adventurous, compassionate, curious, dynamic, encouraging, intuitive, idealist, imaginative, prudent, romantic, impatient, stubborn, temperamental, analytical, melodramatic, bold, sometimes very sensitive or very insensitive, can hide her emotions and feelings really well, strong-minded 'History:'My parents met when they were very young, well... actually not that young. My mother was 24, she had already a two year old daughter and she had just met my father. She never told me how, she never talked much about him. He left before I was born and a couple years later my mother got married. I've got no complaints here, he has always treated me like a daughter and he's like a father for me. He's the one who taught me how to ride a bike, how to swim (even though I don't remember it, I learned how to swim very young so since that I can remember learning to swim), he put up with me talking about my books, ranting on and on about Greek Mythology and talking about all that stuff. My mother taught me how to draw and paint and my love for books comes from her. My sister and I did everything together and could stay hours playing without even realizing it. My step-dad always joked about how I talked about the Greek Gods as if they were real and I've done this conspiracy theories explaining things that weren't strange but because my mind was dying for a mystery I thought they were strange, therefore thinking that it had to be a god doing that. Well, I had a pretty good childhood, had friends, put up with bullies, you know, the usual. What was not usual was what happened on my fourteenth birthday, I was at school and I was really succeeding in i0gnoring this annoying guy at my school, he was a new student but for some unknown reason he decided he hated me. "Maybe he's a monster." I thought to myself "Stop that. Greek and Roman Mythology isn't real". Well, next thing I remember he was on fire ad vaporized to ashes. According to my friends, I was getting up, he continued to taunt me until he made the wrong move. He talked about my sister, my friend said my eyes glowed while I gave him my signature if-my-eyes-were-bullets-you'd-be-dead-by-now, except this time, he erupted in flames. That night Lipa came to my house and explained to me that guy at school was a monster and that had never happened before because my morals didn't allow me to hurt a person but somehow my instincts knew he was a monster. She took me to a place called Wolf House and trained me for what I think was a few months and then told me to go south. When I arrived at the entrance to Camp Jupiter I was already very week because I've never been a very strong person and because I still had passed the last few days fighting monsters. Finally, with the help of two guards I was able to enter safety, past the river. Now I'm praying to Diana that I can join her hunters. 'Weapons:'Bow and Arrows, a dagger. ---- Please '''Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can D) 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is B) 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia B) 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Demiwitchunter (talk) 00:37, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Unclaimed